Spell Casting
Spell Casting is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Description Spells are capable of producing a wide variety of effects, both harmful and helpful. They can produce physical or chemical changes in a person or object. They can also have profound mental effects such as altering memory, manipulating emotions, or causing magical compulsion (such as forcing someone to speak truthfully). Spells can manipulate other kinds of magic, such as binding (preventing the use of) a witch's powers, transferring powers between individuals or objects, breaking magical barriers, lifting or casting curses, protection from harm and range from healing to resurrecting the dead. Some spells require more than one witch to make them work in order to increase the amount of magic and therefore potential power available for the spell. The capabilities of spell casting are nearly limitless, though it depends on the type of magic being invoked, the proficiency of the witch and the spell being cast. A great majority of spells contain a spoken component, notably known as an incantation. An incantation is written and recited as a verse that can vary widely in length from a single word, to a short phrase, to a long verse repeated to completion. Some spells consist of only an incantation where others have additional and/or specific components as well. A spell may require the use of certain tools, ingredients (herbs, stones and minerals) or the use of additional power such as from talismans, celestial events or a specific kind of magic. List of Users *Gypsies *Witches *Warlocks *Wizards Limitations Magic seems to be semi-conscious. Just like asking a genie to grant a specific wish; there are often loopholes the wisher, or caster, can fall into if they are not very specific. Spell backfiring is also a common problem. Spell backfire can result from: *A witch sworn to the Wiccan Rede using magic for personal gain *Not being specific enough with the incantation *Nature's "will" to teach the witch a lesson in some way *May need to perform certain actions/fulfill conditions to use magic, ranging from specific words/songs, certain hand/body moves, materials that may be consumed or even extensive rituals. *May need to use special artifacts such as spell books, herbs, and talismans. *Incorrect pronunciation of a spell may have negative effects (such as the spell being thrown back at the user, or producing a different effect than expected). *Useless against people with Spell Negation and Spell Immunity. *Certain spells may only work for as long as the caster is alive. *Certain spells may have negative effect to nature and require a balance to the universe. For instance, if one person is brought back to life, another will die in the process. *More powerful spells may require more magical power and training. *May require concentration to work. *Some spells may taint the user's soul and turn them down the path of evil, and therefore are best left unknown. *Some spells may simply need to be spoken in reverse to be negated. *Overuse may lead to physical and/or mental damage, temporary/permanent lose of magic or death. Notes *Casting a spell doesn't necessarily have to be done with intent. When Phoebe was reverted to her teenage self, she accidentally turned Paula Marks into a white dog after remarking "Well, I'd rather be rich than a bitch!". *Some spells require more than one witch to make them work in order to increase the amount of magic and therefore potential power available for the spell. Category:Powers Category:Basic Powers